beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shanna Rizatti
Shanna Rizatti is an OC for Rufu Beater which I somehow managed to recover from long time ago. She was ported over from an original blog on the former Devil Beater Wikia (yeah, the actual one). The only difference is that this time I remade her. " oh god she's back" - probably someone else Description Shanna Rizatti is a female adolescent Italian who serves as a temporary mercenary for the Indarian Legion. She is approximately 24 years old in the current timeline of the Indarian Legion. Appearance Shanna wears a navy-blue battle jacket with a black combat suit underneath and black leather pads on the back of her hands. She has caucasian skin and a light-blue messy hair-do with part of it covering her left eye. She has a sinister-looking smile as well as two ethereal spears behind her back as seen in the mugshot. Personality Shanna is a Flux user whose tendencies almost associate to being defensive, like for example when her friend Sergio is threatened, she tends to step in to intimidate the enemy. She takes most of the fights herself as her Techno Shield allows her to receive incoming attacks done by other users while using her spears to counter them either from a distance or in close range. That way she can let Sergio deliver off the finishing blows after she deals with the enemies in front of her. She could almost be an independent fighter on her own, due to the fact that she has the Techno Shield and her Ethereal Spears as her equipment. Moveset Upgrades Throughout the level-up process, Shanna's damage will remain the same. Level 25: Spears have a 35% chance to trigger an AoE explosion after the spear hits a wall, an enemy or the ground. Level 50: Shanna's F ability cooldown is slightly decreased to 13.5 seconds. Level 75: Shanna's Shield HP increased to 3000. Level 100: Shanna's spears in "Distant Range" Mode (LMB) can now go anywhere (by dragging the mouse regardless of the indicator being set after the spears are fired) in this mode (and ONLY in "Distant Range" Mode) as well as granting it an increase in her attack range. In addition to this, Shanna's spears now have a blazing-blue fire trail as cosmetics when reaching this milestone. Boss Battle She will appear alongside Sergio in a certain point in the Indarian Arc. This is yet to be revealed though, as the summary of this insignificant event basically involves a short entrance before proceeding to duel them. BOSS STATS: 35,000 HP (1-4 players), escalates to 38,000 HP on 5-8 players. - Shanna will use the same moveset from the table mentioned above. Self-explanatory. Except that the shield has 5500 HP and when it reaches 0, she will have to wait a total of 3 minutes and 30 seconds to use it again. Players can use this to an advantage for a full server. - Shanna will periodically shoot a burst of 3 orbs and a diamond slightly larger than the orbs. The diamond has slight knockback dealing 80 damage to the player. She gives 70000 Gold and 25000 EXP upon defeating her. Relationships Sergio Sanguine - Shanna's partner-in-crime whose fighting skills work well for a deadly duo. As a defender she allows Sergio to rest for a while before getting up in combat again. Neville Yasaris - Shanna, along with Sergio, may have direct possible links to this man -- and it is not known to the Indarian Legion whether this man poses a threat, serves as an ally, or neither of these categories. Irakis Ervok - She was hired by this individual on a warehouse as a meeting with other mercenaries -- perhaps to serve as "barriers" for the enemy to prevent anyone even the F.D.C. from thwarting their plans. Trivia - The Ethereal Spears is a quick nod to the Undyne reference from Undertale, which is having three magical floating spears that attack the enemy. (please don't hurt me) - This character was actually ported over from two different wikias (Devil Beater and the former DB fanon) to this wiki just to get a remake. Life is tough. - Shanna's name is also based off of a character of the same name in the Fire Emblem series, the most notable reference is that she is in a game called "Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade" as a pegasus lance unit. Having a lance as a weapon of choice is also a quick nod to the character. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Users of Flux Category:Indarian Legion Category:Rufu Beater